I couldn't really sing
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Momo Hinamori just wanted to have a normal school year, instead she gets thrown into show choir, battling for the lead in the school musical and playing matchmaker, all while making trying to win he own guy. She's in for one hell of a ride.


AN: Alright, here we go. This is almost like glee, except it's different. For one, it's Bleach. 2, there will be no Jewish princesses with entitlement complexes, but there will be a beautiful man with a beauty complex. There will be more to it than Finchel, Klaine (Who I adore) or Quam. It will focus on many different pairings. The main focus will be HitsuHina with a side helping of IchiRuki, RanGin, IshiHime, UitakeXRetsu and many others. Expect the captain to be teachers, minus Toshiro, while Nanao is a teacher, while everyone else is a student.

XXXXXX

Jushiro Ukitake was a man of very simple wants and needs. One of the things he needs was he medicine, which he needs to control his Tuberculosis, another thing he needs is Retsu Unohana, the nurse of the school he worked at and the woman who owned his heart. Another thing he need is a new student teacher, ever since Kaien-kun died in the car wreck, he grading has gone to shambles. While Keyone and Santaro meant well, he was almost certain in their haste to please him, the messed up on the papers. Well, beggars can't be choosers; at least he has the help.

He was driving in the white Prius, he really needed to get to school early, it was the first day of classes and he really needed to see where everything was and who was coming back and things. Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were the heads of the art department, and they needed to seriously regroup. They seemed to honestly have so few students invested into the arts and that was a shame. He could remember where the Arts thrived at Seireitei high. Now, all students seemed to care about was Athletics. What saddens Ukitake the most was the raw talent that some of the students possessed. He wanted to get his hands on Ichigo Kurosaki and make him take dance lessons. He was just so strong, he could easily throw the heaviest of dancers.

He pulled into his Parking Spot, next to Souske Aizen' black ford focus and Zaraki Kempachi's rather rusty Chevy pick-up truck, complete with the hot pink hello kitty booster seat. Zaraki Kenpachi could be described as many things, but devoted, doting father – in his own way- he was. Smiling, Ukiitake made his way up the school, taking in the sites to be seen. In one corner, Junior Shinji Hirako was pulling on the pigtails of one sophomore Hiyori Sarugaki, who was currently pulling off one of her sandals, her admittedly adorable face turned down into a scowl.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard was a couple of athlete, one was the afore mentioned Ichigo Kurosaki, who was glaring fiercely at a bald headed student. Sitting next to them, obviously getting frustrated and trying his hardest not to snap was Yumichika Ayesagawa, who was looking at his reflection in Rangiku Matsumoto's compact, who was sitting beside him, looking at a cosmo magazine. It truly amazes Ukitake how diverse the school really is.

When he got inside, that's when the real fun began. He started looking for the student that he already knew. As he passed by the home-ec room, he decided to pop his head in. The sight he saw never failed to bring a smile to his face. Orihime Inuoe was sitting at a table with a sketchbook in hand, no doubt already planning costumes for this year's school Musical. Ukitake and Kyoraku let it slip that they were doing Thoroughly Modern Millie, and she about died. The girl in question was snaking on what seemed to be a jellybean covered in hotsauce and sprinkles. That was just one of the quirks that made her so endearing. Plus, she could crank out custom made costumes designs like nothing.

He ducked out of the room and made his way down the hall, stopping when he heard movement in the choir room. When he peeked inside, he smiled. There in all of her petit, tiny glory was Kuchiki Rukia, belting her heart out. He, naturally, knew the song from the get go, and he had to admit, Anything Goes really complimented her range perfectly. She could hit the low notes with now problem and the few high notes there were was no problem. She lived, slept and breathed musical theater and he had a hunch that one day, she would be on Broadway.

But, Ukitake thought as he made his way to his classroom/office, that he really had no strong soprano. Yes, he had quite a few mezzos. Rukia Kuchiki was his very best, but what he needed was an honest to god Soprano, someone who could hit the high F's and belt while doing it. He needed someone to be Dorothy in his musical. He needed someone to play Christine Dae, and he hoped this year he would get one.

He sat down at his office and stared at his agenda, suddenly an idea hit him so hard he had to gasp. He could start up a show choir, one that could showcase the many talents of his students. It was perfect, now, he only needed to find Kyoraku and get this show on the road.

XXXXX

If there was one thing that Momo Hinamori hated, it was the first day of school. The waking up early, the stressing over what to wear, the sheer panic of finding the right class, but what made it even worse was the first day of school at a new school. Her parents both got new jobs in Karakura, so, off the moved it was her first week in town, so she didn't even really get a chance to meet any new people. At least one thing is positive about this, the school didn't have uniforms. She could dress how she pleased. Plus, it would be pretty awesome not to wear such a short skirt. She glanced in the mirror to make sure her outfit was okay. She was wearing a bright blue v neck t-shirt, a pair of denim short and a pair of light grey toms. She was so nervous.

After saying goodbye to her parent, she rushed to the school, knowing she had to stop by the office and pick up her schedule and get her locker number and everything. She wondered what the school would be like, and if she was going to make any friends. She really hoped she did. She couldn't imagine going an entire school year and not make a single friend. She frowned. She was being ridiculous.

The campus really was gorgeous, with flowers everywhere. As Momo stepped onto the campus, she was blown away by one thing really. Every. Single. Student. Was. Freakishly. Attractive. She honestly couldn't believe her eyes. There was this girl who looked like a freaking model, with long strawberry blond hair and well, a rather abundant chest. It fit her well.

As Momo walked into the school, she was aware of eyes on her. Obviously, she was the new girl, so that meant everyone must stare at her. It's like a rite of passage. One must be gawked at on the first day of school. She too glanced around, meeting eye after eye. That's when she saw white. It almost caused her to stop walking. She saw a young looking male with a shock of white hair leaning against the fountain, one hand holding a book, the other grabbing the hand of a student with orange hair who was about to hit his red-headed companion. She noticed that his eye never left his book. Strange.

She didn't really have much time to ponder the white haired boy, she needed to get her schedule. The place was pretty simple to operate. It was set up like most normal schools. As soon as she found the office, she walked into see a pretty blacked haired woman with glasses sitting at a desk, typing away at a computer. Sitting next to her was a heavy book, some tea and a fan. Momo approached the counter and cleared her throat.

"Um, Excuse me?"

The woman looked up, "Yes?"

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Momo Hinamori and I'm new here."

Understanding lit up the woman's eyes and she riffled through a stack of papers sitting beside her computer. She found what she was looking for with a noise of triumph.

"Now, Hinamori-san, here is your schedule. We have seven periods a day, while some of those may run late. I need for all of your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me by the end of the day."

Momo left with a quick thanks, before glancing down at her schedule.

**1****st**** Period: English II- Souske Aizen**

**2****nd**** Period: Algebra II- Byakuya Kuchiki**

**3****rd**** Period: Art- Shunsui Kyoraku**

**4****th**** Period: Physical Education- Zaraki Kenpachi**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period: Chemistry- Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

** 6****th**** Period: Choir- Jushiro Ukitake**

**7****th**** period: Home Economic- Kisuke Urahars**

Momo was honestly excited for her schedule. It seemed like something she could handle. She glanced at her schedule one last time before she took off towards this Aizen's room, hoping he was an alright guy.

AN: Alright, I don't own bleach, glee or anything else you might recognize. And yes, I know it ends abruptly, but I wrote this on my phone. -_-


End file.
